Demons: Another Version
by Fuji Dan
Summary: Ketika hamil bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang patut ia takuti. Sebab ya, tuannya tidak akan senang akan hal ini. Dan ya... pilihan manapun, Sebastian tahu hanya akan membuatnya berakhir begitu hancur.
**A/N:** Setelah mendapatkan izin dari sang penulis sendiri, King Eli, inilah versi rombakan dari fanfiksi **Demons** milik saya. Adakah yang juga membaca fanfiksi itu ^^? Meskipun saya perlu memperingatkan sebelumnya, bahwa hanya ide dasar fiksi tersebut yang diadopsi, sisanya, alur hingga latar total diubah penuh hingga hampir seperti cerita yang berbeda.

Umm, well... *menyeringai*gulung lengan baju* mari kita lihat seberapa mampunya aku menangani ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, selamat menikmati fanfiksi ini ^^

* * *

•

"Aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Se-bas-ti-an." Ciel tersenyum miring pada bulan yang bersinar di luar jendela, tak sedikitpun melirik pada pelayan iblisnya yang berdiri patuh di dekat bocah itu dengan satu tangan memegangi perutnya—meremas _vest_ yang melapisi bagian itu pelan. "Hanya saja aku heran, mengapa kau tidak merobek perutmu dan mengeluarkannya saja? Iblis tidak akan mati hanya karena luka kecil semacam itu, bukan?"

Sebastian merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang, pandangan mata iblis itu masih menatap rendah ke arah sepasang kaki tuannya dengan gentar. Ia menghela nafas kecil, mencoba meredakan gemetar di tubuhnya sebelum menjawab, " _Yes, my Lord_."

Sebuah jawaban yang sejujurnya ia enggan ucapkan.

"Tidak, Sebastian. Itu bukan perintah," ujar Ciel cepat, menoleh. Lalu tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya. "Karena, seperti dirimu, aku juga mendapati hal ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Tidakah kau juga merasa bosan? Tampaknya hal ini bisa menjadi hiburan yang menyenangkan—"

Sebastian berusaha untuk tetap menegakan tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah dengan segala emosi yang mempengaruhinya saat ini.

"—untuk kita berdua, tentu saja." Ciel melirik tertarik. "Sekarang katakan padaku, siapa **ayah** dari bayi di dalam perutmu itu? Dan... bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi padamu?" tanya Ciel dengan pandangan sedih. "Bagaimanapun aku perlu mengetahuinya untuk menghindari agar hal ini tidak menimpa padaku nantinya."

Lalu Ciel kembali menatap keluar jendela, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi dingin seketika.

"Sebab kau tak akan pernah tahu kapan iblis menemui kematian mereka," bisiknya hampir kepada dirinya sendiri. "Terlalu lama hingga terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di dalammya."

Sebastian menutup kedua matanya, membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya sebelum menjawab, " _Yes, my Lord_."

* * *

Semua berawal dari sepucuk surat yang diterima oleh Ciel di salah satu pagi yang cerah di hidupnya. Tersegel dengan cap simbol laba-laba, itu adalah sebuah undangan pesta kostum yang diadakan oleh salah satu keluarga bangsawan lain—Trancy, ia mengingat-ingat. Bukankah nama itu terdengar familiar? Namun ia yakin sekali, ia belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Atau ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan?

"Trancy, adalah nama keluarga bangsawan lain yang juga bekerja pada ratu untuk menangani masalah di dunia bawah, tuan," ujar Sebastian sambil menerima kembali surat yang Ciel berikan padanya. "Ratu pernah menyebutkannya di beberapa surat yang kita terima sebelumnya, jika anda mengingat kembali."

"Ah, maksudmu "sang laba-laba" di kasus penculikan itu? Ah, aku ingat," ujar Ciel tak acuh sembari mempelajari lagi dokumen di mejanya. "Jika begitu persiapkan segala keperluan kita untuk besok. Dan pastikan kau mengatur ulang jadwalku, tunda segala pertemuan untuk sementara waktu."

Lalu bocah itu menutup map dan sekaligus kedua matanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, dan menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan sebelum kembali berkata, "Apakah keluarga Trancy ini juga yang bertanggung jawab atas menyebarnya gosip buruk mengenai keluarga Phantomhive akhir-akhir ini?"

"... Ya. Setidaknya, begitulah dari informasi yang berhasil saya peroleh. Dan agaknya pula," Jeda sebentar. "Mereka sengaja tidak mencoba menutupi jejak mereka—seakan mereka memang ingin kita temukan dengan mudah."

 _Jebakankah?_ "Hmm, maka artinya kita memang perlu bertemu dengan mereka cepat atau lambat," gumam Ciel sambil memikirkan skenario apa yang kemungkinan ada di balik kejanggalan ini. "Pergilah."

" _Yes, my Lord_ ," ujar Sebastian sambil membungkukan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum ia berhasil memutar kenop, Ciel memanggilnya kembali, membuat iblis itu menoleh, menatap tuannya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel sambil tersenyum kecil. "Jangan lupa persiapkan kostum untuk besok." Ia menegakan tubuhnya, mengangkat kedua alis penuh ekspetasi. "Dan untukmu juga. Bukankah para pelayan diperbolehkan ikut hanya selama mereka juga menggunakan kostum? Kita tentu harus mengikuti syarat yang diajukan tuan rumah jika tidak ingin disebut tidak sopan nantinya."

Iblis itu mengangguk kembali, membungkukan tubuhnya sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sebastian, seulas senyum miris terukir di bibir bocah itu setelahnya.

Bagaimanapun, Ciel tahu bahwa kesenangannya kini tak mungkin iblis itu rasakan juga. Sebab sudah begitu lama, semenjak ia berhasil mengalahkan iblis itu telak.

Dan sekarang, Sebastian hanya bisa meringkuk dengan begitu menyedihkan di bawah kedua kakinya.

* * *

"Claude, sudahkah kau mengirimkan surat itu? Apakah ia benar-benar akan datang juga? I-blis-i-tu?" tanya seorang bocah berambut pirang sambil mengelayut manja pada lengan seorang pelayan prianya. Lalu mengembungkan pipinya, mencoba bersikap kekanakan. "Aku tak ingin jika ternyata rencanamu gagal—maksudku, apa kau yakin meskipun kita mengundang kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu, iblis itu juga akan ikut muncul juga bersamanya? Dan apa kau juga yakin bahwa kabar burung yang kita sebarkan itu sudah cukup sebagai _bait_? Kau tahu? Seharusnya kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu—katamu jiwa tuannya saat ini amat berharga untuknya bukan? Kenapa kita tidak mengambilnya saja?"

Claude Fautus, di balik wajah datarnya, membalas balik sambil melirik setengah acuh pada tuan mudanya itu. "Jika informasi yang saya terima itu benar, maka ya, cukup dengan umpan semacam ini, maka iblis itu akan menampakan dirinya, mengingat jenis kontrak yang ia lakukan sama seperti saya. Dan mengenai mencuri jiwa," iblis itu diam sejenak, memandang bocah itu dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam. "Saya hampir tak memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan hal itu, kecuali jika anda memang **memerintahkan** hal itu secara langsung."

"Eh~? Kenapa?" protesnya manja.

Claude, menghela nafas, lalu menangkap dagu tuannya itu agar menatap balik sepasang mata emasnya sebelum berkata, "Sebab bagi saya, jiwa terpenting yang saya inginkan berada di depan mata saya."

Alois Trancy, nama bocah itu, langsung melebarkan senyumnya, dan berseru senang. "Kau memang pelayanku yang terbaik!" ujarnya sambil memeluk lengan pelayannya itu erat, lalu menyeringai keji. "Tapi... asalkan itu bisa membuat iblis itu menderita, kau boleh melakukannya, Claude. Itu perintah."

" _Yes, your Highness_ ," balas pria itu sambil meletakan tangannya yang lain di depan dada dan menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

* * *

"Kalian, tolong jaga rumah ini untukku," ujar Ciel sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kereta, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sebastian. Dan dengan satu ketukan pada atap kereta, kusir pun menggoyang tali kekang pelan, memerintahkan kedua kuda agar mulai berjalan. Meninggalkan para pelayan lain—Maylene, Finnian, Bard, dan Tanaka yang berdiri dengan bangga di depan kediaman Phantomhive.

"Apa kau memiliki informasi lain mengenai keluarga itu?" tanya Ciel memecah kesunyian di dalam kereta itu.

Sebastian mendongak, mengangguk pelan lalu berkata, "Ya. Tampaknya, pemimpin keluarga Trancy juga melakukan kontrak dengan iblis—dan itu dilakukannya lebih dari satu kali. Total, dari apa yang saya selidiki, ada lima iblis yang kini berkerja padanya."

"Hoo?" Ciel mengangkat alisnya, tertarik. Lalu tersenyum ke arah jendela setelah dilihatnya sepasang mata Sebastian yang masih enggan menatap balik ke arah bocah itu. "Itu bukan masalah, ya kan? Sebab aku memilikimu." Ia kembali melirik iblis itu, yang kini menekuk kedua sudut bibir dan alisnya. "Stratamu sebagai pemegang darah murni jelas lebih tinggi dibandingkan mereka, dan hal itu tentu juga berpengaruh pada tingkat perbedaan kekuatan kalian. Bahkan strata milikku juga..." Ciel jelas menikmati pembicaraan ini. "Ataukah..."

Ia menangkup pipi iblis di hadapannya dengan satu tangan dan memaksa Sebastian menatap balik ke arahnya. "Kau lagi-lagi menolak _jiwa_ yang kuberikan untukmu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Dengarkan aku, Sebastian," ujar bocah itu penuh determinasi. "Keselamatanku adalah salah satu prioritas yang harus kau penuhi. Dan aku tak ingin, hanya karena masalah kecil semacam ini, kau tak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan sempurna."

Iblis itu masih mengangguk pelan, lalu berkata, seperti yang sudah seharusnya. " _Yes, my Lord_."

Ciel tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang," Ia berkata lagi. "Tersenyumlah. Ini perintah, Sebastian."

Seulas—seringai, penuh paksaan, pun akhirnya terpasang di bibirnya.

" _Yes, my Lord_."

Sebab, Sebastian tahu bahwa ia tak punya daya untuk melawan kini.

* * *

Claude heran, dan hal itu menimbulkan tanya di dalam benaknya. Mengapa, kembali lagi ia bertanya, sepasang mata itu **dapat** menunjukan tatapan mengiba padanya? Iblis adalah makhluk dengan ego yang tinggi—dan ya, ia sadar jika iblis yang merintih di bawah tubuhnya kini bukanlah sembarang iblis seperti dirinya.

Sebastian berdiri diantara garis keturunan murni, namun nyatanya, seperti yang kini ia saksikan sendiri, iblis itu _hampir_ tampak seakan tak berdaya dengan segala sentuhan yang ia berikan. Sebastian memekik, mendesis, namun tak sekalipun mencoba mempertahankan diri.

Claude kembali melukai kulit pucat itu dengan giginya—dan baru menyadari.

Sepasang mata merah yang berkaca-kaca itu tampak terluka, begitu dalam. Namun bukan karenanya. Ia mengiba bukan padanya.

Tapi, ia berpikir sekali lagi, bukankah semua ini malah semakin membuat segalanya semakin menarik? Betapa menyenangkannya, bukan begitu? Bisa mendominasi sosok yang berstatus lebih tinggi darimu. Menorehkan tanda, pada sesuatu yang bernilai lebih dari apa yang bisa kau genggam selama ini.

Sebastian terengah, meremas seprai lebih erat kala rasa sakit kembali menghujam tubuh bagian bawahnya. "F-faut—Khh! Aah!"

Setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja.

Dan sungguh, mendadak Claude mulai menikmati semua ini—lalu ia kembali berpikir, lagi. Bahwa ya, iblis di bawah kedua tangannya ini begitu menarik. Dan begitu cantik...

Iblis itu menyeringai, menggerakan pinggulnya lebih beringas dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dan Sebastian, berulang kali tersedak. Nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya terdorong berulang kali seiringan gerakan maju dari tubuh di atasnya.

 _Begitu rapuh..._ Claude menjilat bibirnya senang. _Begitu menggoda_.

Pikirnya, sekali saja mungkin tak akan cukup untuk menghancurkan ketertarikan asing yang muncul di dalam dirinya saat ini. Dua kali, berkali-kali.

Ya, ia harus menghancurkan seluruh hal yang ada pada Sebastian. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan hasrat itu kini lebih kuat dibandingkan kontrak yang seharusnya ia penuhi saat itu.

 _Siapa perduli,_ Claude mendengus. _Tuan muda juga menginginkan hal ini bukan?_

Hanya saja, bedanya ia melakukan hal itu agar bisa memandang keindahan iblis di bawahnya menjadi lebih kuat—di dalam keputus asaan, derita, linangan air mata.

Dan bahkan, hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat iblis itu terlampau bahagia.

* * *

"Sebastian," jemari Ciel menangkup pipi iblis itu lagi. "Tersenyumlah."

Dan untuk sesekian kalinya, seringai penuh paksaan yang ia terima.

Namun Ciel masib merasa bahagia karenanya. "Bagus," ujar bocah itu sambil mengelus perut iblis itu perlahan. "Tak apa."

Sebastian merintih, menyesal hampir kehilangan kontrol emosinya saat itu.

Dan Ciel, yang menyadari hal itu dari mata kirinya yang bebas terbuka, hanya tersenyum kecil. "Katakan padaku," ujar bocah itu kembali. "Aku memang tak mengijinkanmu membunuhnya saat ini—sebab hal itu nanti tidak akan menjadi menarik lagi. Tapi, jika ia lahir nanti, mampukah kau membunuhnya?"

"Ya," jawab Sebastian setelah kebungkamannya yang begitu lama.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ya, sebab kau seekor iblis." Lalu bocah itu tertawa.

Dan lirih, Sebastian tak menyadari bahwa ada tawa yang berhasil menyusup keluar dari kerongkongannya sendiri.

* * *

Sudah berapa minggu telah berlalu semenjak pesta kostum itu berlangsung? Dan Alois harus mendapatkan laporan yang menyenangkan mengenai perkembangan rencana Claude malam ini juga.

Malah, sepertinya lebih menyenangkan dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Ia, hamil? Ahahaha! Itu bagus! Itu bagus sekali, Claude!" ujar Alois senang, tawanya hampir tak berhenti semenjak tadi. "Hihi, lalu, bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?"

Iblis di hadapannya itu terdiam, lalu menjawab datar, seakan tak perduli. "Menderita."

Alois berhenti tertawa, memandang iblis di hadapannya mencela. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya jijik. "KAU HARUSNYA MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG LEBIH DARI ITU!? APA KAU LUPA BAHWA AKU MENGAMPUNIMU KARENA BERANI MEMPERKOSA IBLIS ITU TANPA PERSETUJUANKU!? AKU MEMBIARKANMU MELAKUKANNYA KARENA KAU BILANG HAL ITU AKAN MEMBUATNYA MENDERITA! TAPI IA **HANYA** HAMIL, CLAUDE! DAN ITU SAMA SAJA BOHONG!"

Iblis itu diam saja saat sebuah vas dilemparkan ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu bertapa menjijikannya pemerkosaan itu!? Sangat! Tapi seburuk apapun itu, aku tahu itu masih kurang untuknya! Lakukan yang lain! Ya, Claude!" Bocah itu merangkak ke tepian ranjang, memegangi _tailcoat_ Claude dengan kedua mata terbuka amat lebar dan senyum seringai yang terus terpasang di wajahnya. "Curi jiwa Ciel. Buat ia jadi milikku. Kau bisa melakukannya kan, Claude?"

Iblis itu memandang bocah itu tanpa emosi, memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya sebelum kembali berkata, "Saya yakinkan kepada anda, tuan. Iblis itu **sudah** amat menderita bahkan sekalipun kita tak melakukan hal itu."

Wajah Alois yang saat itu masih dengan ekspresi yang belum berubah, mematung seketika.

"Aku... tak mengerti." Ia masih menyeringai seperti sebelumnya. "Claude..."

* * *

Pesta kostum itu hampir terasa begitu membosankan. Satu dua hal yang membuatnya senang barangkali hanyalah sosok _butler_ iblis yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Ia suka, pada sepasang telinga kucing dan sarung tangan berbentuk kaki hewan tersebut yang kini dikenakan oleh pelayannya itu.

 _Kucing, ya?_ Dan ia pun tertawa miris memandangnya.

Ya, mungkin dulu ia akan langsung mengerutkan kening, menatap pria di sampingnya itu murka jika berada di situasi yang sama dengannya saat ini. Namun kini, pikir Ciel sambil tersenyum, ia rasa ia mulai mengerti mengapa Sebastian begitu tergila-gila dengan makhluk yang satu itu.

Dan agaknya, Ciel pun tak akan mengelak jika ia memang sedikit banyak mulai menyukai hewan itu—yang kemudian disadarinya memiliki banyak kemiripan dengannya, atau pelayannya yang satu itu.

Tubuhnya mendadak tersentak, dan langsung memutar tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan.

Kemudian menemui, sepasang mata emas, dari sisi ruangan yang lain, sedang menatap keduanya dengan lekat.

 _Tidak_ , pikirnya sambil menyeringai di dalam hati. _Bukan mereka, bukan ia, hanya..._

Seseorang.

* * *

"Claude..."

Iblis di hadapannya tersenyum lembut, tak seperti biasanya. "Lebih baik kini tuan muda tidur. Ini hampir melewati jam malam tuan, dan sebagai pelayan anda, saya harus memastikan seluruh jadwal anda dilakukan tepat waktu."

Alois masih bersikukuh, sekalipun senyum yang diberikan kepadanya barusan membuat bocah itu ketakutan. "Ap-pa, maksudmu?" Nada bicaranya terbata, terlalu syok, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada pelayannya itu, dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. Buruk, ya, sebab Alois pikir kata itulah yang paling cocok ia gunakan untuk situasi saat ini.

Iblis itu tersenyum lagi, membaringkan bocah itu ke ranjangnya kemudian menutupinya dengan selimut. Lalu berkata, "Selamat malam." Sebelum meniup lilin-lilin di tangan dan akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Claude Fautus."

Ia mendongak begitu tahu namanya dipanggil.

Di dekat jendela, di tengah kegelapan di kediaman tersebut dan kini hanya disinari oleh sinar redup rembulan. Ia, melihat.

Seorang bocah, dengan sepasang mata merahnya, menyeringai. Dan di sampingnya berdiri iblis lainnya, Sebastian Michaelis, masih menatap Claude dengan sorot rapuh yang sama, seperti saat itu. Claude terdiam, bersiaga, dan selagi para pelayan iblis Trancy yang lain berjalan ke arah mereka, ia pun berkata.

"Bukankah suatu tindakan yang tidak patut, seorang kepala keluarga menyusup masuk ke kediaman orang lain pada jam malam seperti ini?"

Ciel hanya menjawabnya dengan seulas seringai tak perduli.

* * *

 ***To be Continued***

* * *

 **A/N:** Sebenarnya ini sudah pernah kupostingkan di akun Ao3-ku. Entahlah. Mendadak ingin meletakannya juga di sini ._ **.**

Jika berkenan mohon tinggalkan komentar! :D


End file.
